Know your Stars: Tales of Symphonia Edition
by Maiden of the Mirror
Summary: Time for Know your Stars: Tales of Symphonia Edition
1. Know your Stars: Lloyd Irving!

Author's Note: I was surprised to see there were no Know your Stars based Fanfics with Tales of Symphonia and I thought this would be the perfect was to launch off my possible ToS fanfiction with this.

Disclaimer: Okay I don't know Any of the Tales of Symphonia characters, nor do I own the Know Your Stars Concept. That belongs to All That. And I don't own the character named Izzy, he belongs to my friend on Gaia Online. You may know him as the #1 self proclaimed Collete fan-boy.

Chapter One: Lloyd Irving

Know your stars….

Know your stars….

Know your stars….

Lloyd Irving;

He enjoys dressing up as Robin from Batman.

"What? I… No I don't where did you hear that?"

Lloyd Irving:

He's really a girl.

"Wah? No I am, I even have a…."

Lloyd Irving:

He is seven months pregnant.

"WAIT WHAT? I am a guy! Guy's don't get pregent! Even if it were possible who's the father?

Lloyd Iriving;

He got knocked up by a drunk Izzy.

"WHAT? Okay no! I mean yeah I do find Izzy attractive in an anti-hero and bad boy kind of way. But…"

Lloyd Irving;

He confesses he has the hots for Izzy…

"I…. "

Lloyd Irving;

Is the son of Noishe.

"Wait what? Noishe isn't my father! He is my dog. And in fact my birth father is Kratos Aurion. And the man who is my adopted father and raised me was Dirk."

Now you know Lloyd Irving.

"No they don't! I never have dressed up as Robin! I am not a girl! I am not pregnant! I didn't get knocked up by Izzy when he was drunk! And I am not Noishe's son!"


	2. Know your Stars: Zelos Wilder

Disclaimer: Okay I don't know Any of the Tales of Symphonia characters, nor do I own the Know Your Stars Concept. That belongs to All That. And I don't own the character named Izzy, he belongs to my friend on Gaia Online. You may know him as the #1 self proclaimed Collete fan-boy. And I don't own the comic routine reference.. I actually forgot who did the 'wibbles' rant thing xD

Chapter two: Zelos WIlder

Know your stars….

Know your stars….

Know your stars….

Zelos Wilder;

He isn't a natural red head.

"Huh? That is false information my friend. I am indeed an o' natural red head."

Zelos Wilder;

He is actually blond.

"Haha real cute. As I said, natural red head."

Zelos Wilder;

His carpet doesn't match the drapes,

"What? I am pretty sure my carpet is a golden yellow and the drapes are a royal red, to match my high status."

Zelos Wilder;

He just admitted to being a natural blond.

"WHAT? Wait what? What do you mean? I never said... I just said that my...carpet...and drapes... Oh... damn... That was a misunderstanding! I am a red head! The drapes DO match the carpet!"

Really? Then can I see?

"Ugh WHAT? No that is reserved for the ladies!"

Zelos Wilder;

Shaves his wibbles.

"What? Um... What're widdles?"

Zelos Wilder;

Shaved his wibbles over the sink at an Inn one day and his room mate Lloyd said 'This hair did NOT grow on a chin!'

"WHAT! What the hell? What are wibbles? And the only time I shave over the sink is... Oh! Oh god! How the hell did you get that info? Gah Lloyd?"

(Lloyd is snickering behind the curtain)

Now you know Zelos Wilder.

"Gah! No they don't! They do not know the first thing about this gorgeous person that I am! I am a natural red head! The draps DO match the carpet! "

(Authors ending Note: Oh gawd! I had way to much fun with this chapter! I think Zelos is cool! But I just thought of this today! Infact, I had no specific time I wanted to upload the next chapter cause I had no idea who I was going to do next! But something gave me this idea... Cleaning my bathroom... Yes inspiration came from me cleaning the counter around my sink in my bath room. How I have no idea. They say inspiration comes from many strange sources... This being a good example... and Nuuu I have my own bathroom and I don't share it with a person who shave their 'wibbles' that was more of an inspiration from a moment that I thought back to xD Any way: Please Review I need ideas on who the next person should be. Any one from the ToS games/anime Villains, Heroes, Extras! Just not the Katz guild thing... I mean more of the people who are named. And don't confuse the hell outta me. The heroes from the game will of course all be done, this includes Emil and Marta from the second game. And maybe even Tenebie :D He would be fun to piss off! So tell meh who you think should be next. The one who I get the best idea for from the reviews will be next. And those requested will be used too! This I promise!)


End file.
